Raindrops
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: Modern!AU - The first time Luffy confessed to Marco her feelings, it was under the rain and he rejected her. But the first time and probably the last time that Marco will confess his feelings for Luffy, it was too late. (Fem!Luffy MarcoxFem!Luffy LawxFem!Luffy)


**A/n: Please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes, some errors and wrong spellings. Feel free to correct me and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!**

Warning: Female Luffy and lots of OOC.

Disclaimer: Me owning One Piece? Yeah right… as if I could draw.

Summary: The first time Luffy confessed to Marco her feelings, it was under the rain and he rejected her. But the first time and probably the last time that Marco will confess his feelings for Luffy, it was too late.

 **Edited: 07/10/2016**

* * *

It was raining hard after Luffy's class ended. She couldn't go home because she'd forgotten her umbrella, so she waited for her older brother, Ace to fetch her. But instead of Ace, his best friend, Marco was the one who fetched her. Luffy is in love to Marco for as long as she can remember, but she always know that he will never notice her feelings for him, unless she confess. (Which is really opposed to what Marco really thought and feel for her.)

"Pops decided to punish Ace again," Marco started a conversation while walking with Luffy, "So he begged me to get you."

"You didn't need to." Luffy murmured in disappointment.

Knowing Marco just walked with her back home because Ace asked him to. Her older brother just asked him to.

"I insist though." Marco replied with a smile on his face, adjusting the umbrella, so Luffy and him won't get wet from the drops of rain.

Luffy looked at the blond's eyes before she nodded and stayed silent. She looked at her shoes, concentrating and doubting herself if she should confess her feelings or not. So, the first time Luffy confessed her feelings to Marco, it was under the rain. It takes all of the her courage – and maybe a few advises from her friend – to confess her feelings for the man.

"I love you." Luffy simply said while blushing furiously and still looking down at her shoes.

Marco was startled at the sudden confession. It made him flattered at the same time happy that Luffy feels the same towards him, but Marco knew that he cannot reciprocate her feelings. It was forbidden the day him and Ace became friends.

It was the bro-code that prevents him from accepting her feelings.

"You're too young to feel "love" maybe it's just attraction."

Luffy didn't cry after Marco rejected her feelings. It was the clouds' job to cry for her that day.

* * *

Luffy is now a College girl. She grew up into a beautiful woman with a voluptuous body and made lots of suitors. Unfortunately, Marco wasn't included to those suitors even if he wanted to. And before Ace could know and control it, those punks had swarmed up all over his little sister like the bees to honeys.

One day, Ace was fuming mad to a blond guy - who's obviously not Marco - with a curly eyebrows, who asked Luffy out in front of Ace and Marco. The whole thing had angered Ace, so he decided to burn the guy to his death (not literally, really) for asking his little sister on a date in front of him, before Luffy could even give her answer.

"I still love you, you know." Luffy confessed to Marco when Ace left, dragging the curly-brow blond from his foot to who knows where.

Marco stared at the girl- no, woman in front of him. She really did grew up beautifully, but still...

"My answer is still the same." Marco sighed as another wave of guilt had broke his heart after seeing her disappointment.

Luffy nodded and smiled at him, "I know... I pretty damn know."

* * *

Marco is walking to the hallways of Luffy's University to fetch her. Apparently, Luffy called her brother because she's sick and wanted to go home, but unfortunately, Ace was busy with Pops at downtown when Luffy called him. That's why Marco was fetching the ill woman for Ace.

Marco immediately saw Luffy, sitting on a bench at the Lawn Area of the University with an orange-haired woman, who's obviously her friend, Nami.

"My navel really hurts that I can't take it anymore. I'm going home without Ace!" Luffy complained to her friend before she stood and walked her way up to the hallways.

Luffy missed her steps at the stairs because she's really sick and was about to fall. Marco and Nami immediately rushed to help her, but the two were too late. Somebody had caught Luffy from falling down the stairs. She felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulder and a lovely warm breathe from someone, who caught her.

"Be careful, Luffy-ya." The man who had caught Luffy whispered in her ears.

Luffy turned her head to the man and she met the man's grey eyes and the smirk on his lips.

"Thank you." Luffy whispered back to the man while leaning as her navel really hurts her.

"Welcome." the man simply replied and was about to stand her up, but he noticed her pale complexion and brought his hands on her forehead.

Marco flinched at the action of the man to Luffy and was about to come near them.

"You're feverish," the man said and Luffy nodded, "Do you want to go to the infirmary? I know someone who can help you there."

"I'm having my period today and it happens to me sometimes."

"Well, I'll ask my professor to help you with your fever while you're in your period. I think she'll know what to do."

Marco just watched the two walking away from them, dumbfounded. He even heard Nami who sighed in relief and came back to the bench, shrugging and do her homework.

Marco frowned, who the heck is the guy?! Why does Nami let her friend with that weirdo? And Marco is not jealous. He really isn't!

* * *

One morning, Ace went to work with a very angry expression. It wasn't the usual grumpy expression the young male had when he's stuck in a traffic jam before going to work. Marco could tell that Ace's anger is beyond that moment. He wondered why, but shrugged it off. He's too busy on his paperwork.

That was until Thatch and Izou happened.

"What's the problem, Acey?" Thatch cooed to the youngest male of them, "You're staring at your paperwork like you want to kill them with your eyes."

"Yeah, are you okay?" Izou asked, giggling at the freckled male's angry face while resting his arms around the mad-Ace's shoulders.

"Am I okay?! My problem?!" Ace shouted that startled most of them, even Pops raised his eyebrow at the youngest male's outburst. "Who's older brother in their right mind would be okay if his cute, innocent, little sister is his problem?!"

Marco frowned and asked his friend, "Luffy? What happened?"

Ace turned his head angrily towards Marco and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My little sister is dating this creep guy from the Don Quixote family!"

Marco's eyebrows twitched when he heard that Luffy was dating someone.

"Doflamingo's Bellamy?" Vista asked and was about to laugh, but did not.

"No! It was the younger Don Quixote's son!" Ace informed them, huffing.

His nerves are visible as he introduce Luffy's boyfriend to them, "He was so creepy! I really wondered what Luffy found attractive at that creep! And let me tell you this, I didn't know that they're dating until this creep popped this morning, fetching Luffy!"

Marco tried his best to appear okay in front of them as he listened to his best friend, but deep inside him, he's full of regrets.

"Younger Don Quixote… You mean Rocinante?" Pops asked, rhetorically while putting down the sake he's drinking on the table.

"You know him Pops?" Marco asked their boss that they're considering as their father.

"Oh yes, I know Rocinante! He's Sengoku's adopted son," Pops explained while looking at his adopted sons. "So does Rocinante's brat, Trafalgar Law is the one that brat, Luffy's boyfriend?"

"Yes! Pops! Do you know them?! Please help me! Luffy can't date that creep! She'll-" Ace complained and Thatch had to cover the youngest male's mouth before he can say something that will make him regret later.

"From what I heard, Trafalgar Law is a prodigy in his field, medicine. He's independent and an intelligent man. I see no reason for your sister not to date him. He was after all, a handsome brat too."

That day, Marco is unusually gloomy (but the truth is he's really heart broken) and Ace had lost his mind, officially.

* * *

It's been two years since Luffy had graduated from College, and still dating Law. Marco was in town when he accidentally saw Luffy, alone in one of the Bouquet Shops in town. Luffy didn't notice that Marco was there, if he didn't approach her.

"Buying something?" Marco asked her.

Luffy, upon hearing the voice of her first love had turned her head and smiled at him.

"No, just looking for flowers." Luffy answered him politely.

Marco frowned at the woman, "What for?"

"Oh! I'm getting married!" Luffy said happily while raising her right hand and Marco saw an engagement ring in her ring finger.

Marco just stared at the ring for a moment before he looked at Luffy.

"Does Ace already know?"

"For some reason, he didn't notice my ring earlier even if I kept showing it to him." Luffy replied while pouting cutely and looking fondly at her engagement ring.

"That idiot." Marco muttered while shaking his head.

"I know right." Luffy agreed to him.

"Congratulations, then."

"Thank you."

For the first time since two years, Marco and Luffy are alone again. Marco is deeply hurt and full of regret that he won't hear Luffy's confession of love for him, anymore.

* * *

It's the day of Luffy and Law's wedding. Many of their friends and acquaintances are happy that the two are finally settling down and that they're still together even after College… except for Ace. Ace wasn't clearly happy at the whole ordeal. The siblings' other brother, Sabo had to tie Ace to his seat and cover his mouth in order to prevent him from shouting to stop the wedding even though it hadn't started yet.

Luffy is waiting the Bride's room. A few guests had visited her to congratulate her for her wedding, and Marco is one of those few. He had decided that he will confess his feelings for her; for the first time and probably the last before she officially marry someone else.

"Congratulations." Marco started while mustering his courage to her how much he loves her all these years.

"Thank you!" Luffy said happily, beaming at him.

"Will you believe me if I told you that I love you?" Marco awkwardly said and then, he looked away when Luffy's smile disappeared on her face as she stared at him.

"You know that I'm getting married today." Luffy seriously said while staring at Marco.

"I didn't tell you this to confuse you." Marco cleared himself while sighing.

He looked back to the woman in front of him.

"I'm glad to hear that..."

Silence had passed between the two of them until Luffy asked Marco.

"Why?" she asked, looking down on her beautiful long wedding dress' skirt.

"What 'why'?" Marco confusedly asked her.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Luffy turned her head up and looked at Marco in his eyes, if anything, she's giving him a look of curiosity.

"Because I don't want to regret that I didn't even tell you my feelings just for once."

"Then, let me change my question," Luffy said, still looking at Marco with unsatisfied reaction. "Since when do you have feelings for me?"

"Before you even said that you loved me." Marco honestly told her, his breathing is uneven in this confrontation.

"But if you did, why'd you reject my feelings?" Luffy asked him, her eyes are filled with sympathy and pain.

"Ace," was all that Marco could simply answer.

"You're a coward."

"I know… I freaking damn know."


End file.
